Newcomer! Akuma Nagasaki
by Baxter the Cat
Summary: A new Vocaloid has appeared.. with no memory of his past!
1. Rebooting

Hey everyone, this is my first Vocaloid fan fiction and I'm still kind of new to this so please bear with me.

"…"

[Akuma Nagasaki is booting up]

"….."

[Startup at 90%]

Somewhere in Japan, a dark blue figure was lying on the ground for what seemed like ages. Little did anyone know is that he would make it in the world… Not too far away was a shop owner who discovered the body.

"Hey dad, take a look at what I found!"

The man's father came to see what his son found. The father looked like he was in his early 50's and was in the best shape of his life. He had a business suit, which was a little ruffled up as if he just got back from the bar. He took a look at the body, placed his hand on its neck and said,"Son, we'd better take him inside to warm up. If not, I'm afraid he won't make it…"

They then carefully picked up the boy's body and carried him into the shop. They decided to put him into the younger man's bed.

The younger man started to complain, "Dad, how come we can't put him in your bed? I mean you're not using it half the time."

"I need to get some sleep. I am old, like you keep fondly reminding me." Said the man's father.

The younger man replied, "I only do it so you don't hurt yourself you old geezer."

"I heard that…"

They were both cut off by what sounded like something booting up, although they don't have any computers anywhere in the shop topped with the fact that they were 25 miles from the closet city.

The first one to break the silence was the younger man by asking, "What was that?"

"Son, for once, I have no idea. It sounded like a computer but we don't have one… unless…"

"Dad, you don't think… that it was from my room… right?"

They both took a quick look at each other to make sure that they were both on the same page at the moment and they both rushed to the Son's bedroom. They were surprised to see that the boy, or in this case the young man, was sitting up in the bed.

"Where am I?" asked the young man.

The older man answered, "You are in my antique shop. While you're here, you be resting up. By the way, who are you?"

The young man just sat there, thinking as hard as he could but was drawing up a blank. He regretfully answered, "Sorry but the only thing I know is that my name is Akuma Nagasaki."

Both the store owners replied ant the same time, "Well that helps…" The younger one quickly added, "Wait, and are those headphones on your head?"

"I think so, though I don't know why I have them."

The older man said, "Well Akuma, we may have a way to help you. Are you any good at singing?"

Akuma thought it out and answered, "I don't think I've ever sung before… I'll give it a shoot though."

The older man said with excitement, "Perfect, I'll be right back in a few hours!" And then he rushed off into the night.

The younger man stated, "You better get some sleep, but first things first. My name is Tatsuya Ishikawa. Another thing has been bothering me, by any chance would you be a Vocaloid?"

"I wish I knew…"

Tatsuya was surprised. "How could you forget something like that?"

Akuma's face started to look saddened. "I just don't know… this is really starting to bother me… I…"

[Akuma Nagasaki energy: zero. Power down commencing]

Akuma then passed out and didn't wake up until the morning.

Sorry that this chapter is short, but I will make more. Please review!


	2. New Town

_As I completely forgot to mention in the first chapter, I don't own anyone besides my OCs. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners._

After a few days of waiting for Old Man Ishikawa to return, Akuma learned that the store he was in was called Ishikawa Antique. Tatsuya was starting to get worried.

"Man, what could be taking dad so long?" Tatsuya stated while tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. "It doesn't take that long to go to town and back… Yo Akuma, you up yet?"

Akuma just then appeared in the doorway of Tatsuya's bedroom. Akuma looked like he was in his early twenties. He had his hair over his right eye, his shirt had the left sleeve rolled up, black pants; everything else about him was dark blue, excluding his peach-colored skin. "I'm up, I'm up. You don't have to yell…"

At this point, Tatsuya was also irritated too. "I'm sorry but I'm worried about dad. He didn't show up yet. No call, no letter, no nothing! Akuma, can I get you to go into town and look for him?"

Akuma gave Tatsuya a quick glare before saying, "Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

Tatsuya ignored the glared and told Akuma to ask people about a man named Tatsumi Ishikawa. He also gave Akuma 300¥ to go get some lunch for later. While Akuma was walking to town, he saw a sign of a concert about to start in a week from today (Friday), and he decided to go to check it out. "Hmm… a concert, huh… Sounds kinda interesting. Maybe I'll see if I can go after I find Tatsumi."

Akuma heard an argument from a store, which was about to get worst. "I told you, you can't have any oranges if you don't have any money!" "Well, do you have a tab? Let me put it on my tab!" The second voice sounded lighter than the saleswoman's voice did. Akuma when over to investigate the commotion just to see two kids; one was a girl fighting with the saleswoman, the second was a boy who was trying to break up the fighting but was failing. "Come on Rin let's go, there's no point in fighting." "No Len, I'm not leaving without my oranges!" Akuma stopped and thought out the names. _*Rin and Len… they look familiar… have I seen them somewhere before?*_ "How much does she owe you?" Rin and Len jumped in shock and they both turned around and met the source of the medium-low voice, Akuma. The lady looked at Akuma, "She owes 250¥." "Here's 300¥, keep the change." He then turned to Rin and gave her the oranges. Rin's eyes lit up as she yelled while throwing her hands around his torso, "Thank you so much!" Len face palmed and then said, "Sorry sir, she can get a little too excited when some pays for her." Rin glared at Len and then let go of Akuma. "Well I had to thank him somehow. I know, how about a V.I.P pass to the concert next week?" "Rin, you're feeling generous today." Rin ignored Len's comment and added, "Well, what do you think?" Akuma took a few seconds to think about this. "You know what, maybe I will go. Thanks for the pass." Rin smiled and said, "No thank you for the oranges. By the way, I'm Rin Kagamine." The boy then said, "And I'm Len Kagamine. We're twins." Akuma hesitated a little before saying, "I… I'm Akuma Nagasaki. Oh before I forget, have you two seen a man in a business suit, with grayish hair named Tatsumi Ishikawa?" Len's ear pricked up instantly. "You mean the man that went to Crypton Media Center, he went towards downtown Tokyo." Akuma made a quick "thank you" nod and dashed off. When Akuma was out of earshot, Rin quietly told Len, "I think we just met a new friend."

Len replied, "I think you're right." Rin added, "He's kinda nice… and cute." Len made a mental face palm.


	3. Bright Opportunity

Tatsumi Ishikawa was meeting with the head of the Vocaloids. They seem to refer to him as "The Master". "I've found a young man who would be a great addition to the group." The Master looked a bit curious. "I see, but just so you know, not anyone can become a Vocaloid. How well can he sing?" Tatsumi thought for a few seconds and stated, "I heard him sing "Shine ba iinoni" in his sleep before and he sounded great!" A short awkward silence swept over the room. Tatsumi quickly and almost silently said, "Did… did I say something wrong?" "No, it's just that Kaito sang that song when he was having a bad day."

..O..O..

Akuma reached the company and was about to enter the building until he heard a sound to his right. He quickly hid in the nearby bushes and waited for the sound to move on. When he peered out of the bushes, he saw a girl walking and singing. She had her long hair pulled into two ponytails, which was teal. She looked as if she was only sixteen years old. "She looks…wow…" As Akuma was lost in a trance, he failed to notice a figure sneaking up behind him. "She is, isn't she?" Akuma quickly wheeled around to see a man standing behind him. This man had a white jacket with blue lining; he was wearing a blue muffler with two tails. He was also eating a bowl of ice cream. Akuma shouted, "Who the hell are you!" The man looked a little upset. "You could at least be a little nicer when asking questions. But if you want to know, you'll have to tell me why you are hiding in the bushes." Akuma became a little irritated now. "Grr… I'm hiding here so to keep from being noticed." "Since you answered me, I'll answer you. I'm Kaito Shion, the senior Vocaloid, now who are you?" Akuma made a quick mental note._ *This guy looks like an idiot*_ "I'm Akuma Nagasaki and I'm here looking for an old man named Tatsumi Ishikawa." Kaito looked confused for a little bit and then understood. "He's in the building, but let me get a look at you… You plan on becoming a Vocaloid?" "So what if I am?" Kaito's mood brightened up even more and Akuma sweat dropped. "Great! If you do join, then we won't be outnumbered by the girls anymore!" Akuma saw the opportunity to quickly leave. "Kaito, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you again soon." _*Hopefully not*_ Kaito just smiled and said, "Oh and that girl you saw was Hatsune Miku." Kaito then ran through the front door, into the company. "Hatsune Miku…"

..O..O..

Tatsumi tried to make a deal but… "So you're saying that I have to bring him here?" The Master made a simple nod and said, "How else am I supposed to tell how good he really is? Oh, somebody just entered the door." The Master and Tatsumi both glanced at the screen and saw a dark blue color. Tatsumi's eyes lit up and he shouted, "That's him, that's the guy I was telling you about!" The Master seemed a little amused. "At least it was a man like you said he was Tatsumi." Akuma took a quick look around as if looking for traps. "The coast seems to be clear… huh, what's this?" He picked up the object and investigated it, it was a yellow cellphone. "…Why would this be…?" "HEY!" Akuma almost jumped, if his muffler wasn't snagged by someone first. He was lying on the ground being choked by his own muffler; he looked up to see another girl in yellow. She has her hair in a single ponytail on the side of her head and a look of rage in her eyes. _*Damn, it looks like I'm gonna die because I let my guard down.*_ The girl shouted, "What the hell are you doing with my cellphone!" Akuma, knowing not to push his luck, quickly handed over the cellphone. As soon as he felt the muffler loosening, he rolled away and stood up. "What's the big idea with trying to kill me?" The girl didn't answer. She looked around sixteen. She just walked off, texting away on her cellphone. _*She seems to be the type of girl I should stay away from…*_ He then heard a voice from the second floor. "Hey, there you are, get up here." Akuma looked up and saw the man he was looking for, Tatsumi Ishikawa.

..O..O..

"I found a job for you in the singing career." The Master walked out next to Tatsumi. "Saying that you can actually sing first." Akuma's headphones suddenly lit up on the right side.

[Checking data… data found!]

[Akuma data contains 2 songs!]

Akuma's right eye suddenly started glowing. "I'm ready when you are."

I had to make a few changes in my writing style to keep the flames away. Please review loyal readers! Oh and you'll find out what songs are in his data. One is self-made and the other is an actual Vocaloid song.


	4. First Song

Tatsumi and The Master exchanged looks as they watched Akuma carefully. "Well that's the first time I've seen something like this." stated The Master. Tatsumi added, "He really is unique… sing one of your songs!" Akuma smiled and said, "I'd be more than welcome to."

{Song: Infinity∞Hunter (無限大∞ハンター)}

_[バックアップメモリには起動]_

[暗号化されたデータが見つかりました]

[古いデータをリロード]

[ハンターデータの読み込み]

ああ、この人生が行われた〜を見る

この世界の平和を維持するには

ああ、この魂はここにある〜を見る

制御するためにここにそれらを削除します。

それらの無限のスカムを削除します。

彼らは光を破壊する前に

これは私の唯一の目的です。

私は、生きて戦うようにするには！

"私は他の理由を必要としません

私の復讐を取得しています...

彼らの抑圧に終止符をもたらす

前に、彼らはこの土地を統治している。"

私のブレードは、この戦争を離れてリッピングします。

私は、これが私の必要性であることを感じる

決して私の想像で

私はこのようになってしまうと思うんだ...

戦うために、生きるために

人々の生活を保存するには

私かもしれないのすべてを持つ

悪を打つために！

私の心は、正義をもたらすために作られ

嘘でそれをねじるしない

自分で最後まで

飛行する唯一の...

私は無限大∞ハンターです

私の目的は、平和をもたらすためです。

この青い世界へ

希望と約束の完全な。

ああ〜これが私の人生です。

平均的な英雄の意志

ああ〜これが私の世界です。

1、ここだけ青い惑星。

私はハンターではない

別の出力がありますが

これは運命であり、人生である

無限∞ハンターの。

Akuma's right eye and headphones stopped glowing and he looked at Tatsumi and The Master with a blank expression on his face. "What?" The Master said," You know, I had my doubts about you, and you proved me wrong. Nicely done." Tatsumi smiled. "See, I told you he can sing well." The Master moved Akuma's hair from in front of his right eye. "Hm… has your eye always been red?" Akuma took a few steps back and answered, "It's been like that, as far as I know, for my whole life." The Master then said, "I've got good news for you, you are accepted Akuma Nagasaki. Or should I say Vocaloid #15 Akuma!"

..0..0..

Akuma was being shown to his room by, from what he saw, a samurai. He had long purple hair, wearing a kimono and carrying a kitana. "So you're the new Vocaloid, huh?" Akuma eyed him with suspicion. "What's it to you?" The man turned around and said, "Because I'm also a Vocaloid too. Gakopu Kamoi. Gakopu then said, "Here's your room…" "Akuma Nagasaki and thank you." Akuma then walked into his room and saw a white room with a bed, a computer, a rolling chair, a T.V., and a small table. Gakopu said, in a monotone voice, "It may not seem like much now, but its how we all usually start." "I see… you do have paint right?" Gakopu, while still looking at the room, said, "Yes, here."

..0..0..

The Master was alone and was thinking over what he heard and saw. _*An Infinity Hunter…I wonder what they are…*_ The door suddenly opened. "Oh, hey Miku. Is there something you need?" Miku quickly asked, "Is it true that we have another member to the group?" The Master then said, "Yes we do, his name is Akuma Nagasaki and..." Miku had already dashed out before hearing the name. The Master facepalmed. "She just can't sit still when a new member shows up." Miku went dashing down the hallway and picked up the smell of fresh paint and followed it. She came to a closed door that said "Wet Paint". She twisted the door knob and pushed the door open to see a room that was once white, now a deep blue. "Hmm... I guess they must be staying in this room... maybe should have opened the window." As she went towards the window, she stepped on something. She then backed up and saw someone laying on the ground with swirls in their eyes. Akuma has passed out from the smell of fresh paint! Miku half-dragged, half-picked up Akuma and quickly got him out of the room. "Hey, are you okay?" Akuma made no response. Miku poured a bucket of water on Akuma and he instantly woke up. "Ahhh! Don't do that!" Akuma stopped shouting almost immediately and looked at the girl who got him out of the room. "Hey you're Hatsune Miku, right?" "Yep, what's your name?" "Um... It's Akuma Nagasaki...huh?" Miku jumped at Akuma and gave him a giant hug. "It's nice to meet someone new! Starting today, we're friends!" "You're crushing my ribs..." "Oh, sorry."

~0~0~

Akuma was siting on the rooftop, at night, staring at the full moon in the sky. "Ah~the moon... It always calms me after a long day..." Then he heard a noise from behind him. "Who's there?" Miku was standing in the doorway, looking tired. "Why are you siting on the rooftop?" Akuma quickly said, "My room still needs to air out..." Miku looked at him with understanding. "Okay" Miku then walked over and sat down next to Akuma. "Miku, why are you up here?" Miku smiled and said, "I couldn't sleep." An awkward silence swept through the air... Akuma turned his gaze back on the moon, unaware that Miku has fallen asleep and is slowly falling over towards him. The next morning, Akuma woke up and felt something warm next to him. He looked and saw Miku asleep on his shoulder._*If I move, I'll wake her up. That would be bad news...*_ About a few minutes later, Miku finally woke up and saw that she was sleeping next to someone. Her face went a bright red color as she moved away and said, "I'm so sorry Akuma, I didn't think I would fall asleep on you!" Akuma calmly said, "It's okay, you were tired so I let you sleep." Miku's stomach growled. She then said, "Let's go get some breakfast." "Okay." Miku walked ahead thinking _*I can't believe I fell asleep on him... He kinda smells like blueberries.*_

* * *

Things are already off to a awkward start... What will happen next? Will The Master find out what a Infinity Hunter is? Find out soon. Oh and for those who can't read in Japanese, here's the English lyrics.

[Backup memory starting up]

[Encrypted data found]

[Reloading old data]

[Hunter data loading]

Ahh~ this life is made

To keep the peace of this world

Ahh~ this soul is here

To remove those here to control.

Remove those infinite scum

Before they destroy the light

This is my only purpose

For me to live and fight!

"I need no other reason

To get my revenge...

To bring an end to their oppression

Before they rule this land."

My blade will rip apart this war

I feel that this is my need

Never in my wildest dreams

Did I think I'd end up like this...

To live, to fight

To save the people's lives

With all of my might

To strike the evil down!

My mind is made to bring justice

Not to twist it with lies

On my own to the end

The only one to fly...

I'm an Infinity∞ Hunter

My purpose is to bring peace

To this blue world

Full of hope and promise.

Ahh~ this is my life

The will of an average hero

Ahh~ this is my world

The one and only blue planet here.

I'm not the only hunter

There is another out there

This is the fate and life

Of an Infinity∞ Hunter.


	5. Cold Beer and Tuna

Miku and Akuma found their way to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. They already noticed Kaito, Gakopu, Rin, Len, and a few other people sitting at a table. Rin glanced over and her eyes lit up. "Akuma, its good to see you again! We all heard that you became a Vocaloid, is that true?" Akuma blinked twice and said, "Yeah, I'm surprised at how fast the news spread." Kaito stood up and said, "See, I told you you would make it. Congratulations! Good morning Miku, you're looking as cute as always... OW!" Kaito received a sharp punch to the stomach by a woman sitting next to him. The woman was wearing a red tank-top, a red skirt,and she had brownish hair. She gave a death glare to Kaito. "Kaito, we've talked about this time and time again. I'm surprised you haven't changed a bit." "Meiko, why do you torment me so? Is it because you hate me or is because you're jealous?" That was the wrong thing to say. Meiko then threw a sake bottle at Kaito's head."Ow, okay okay, I was just kidding!" Akuma watched in shock. When be came out of it, Miku was already gnawing on a leek. "Miku, are they always like this?" Miku looked over at Kaito and Meiko, and then looked back and answered,"No, not always. Just most of the time."

~O~O~

The Master was in his work area and was researching "Infinity∞Hunters." _*Hmm... Ah ha, lets see... Project Omega code named Akuma Nagasaki was found as a kid, abandoned and crying for his parents. Who later found to be deceased... Infused with darkness, which is the main ideal power source for them, he turned on the Omega base at 16 years old. This seems to be interesting... Huh? There's two of them!*_ The Master clicked on the hyperlink that said "Project Beta." It was revealed that Project Beta was a girl named Hitashi Nagasaki. It was also reported that they are not related and MIA.

~O~O~

While Akuma was enjoying his bowl of fresh picked blueberries, he couldn't help but feel like someone was looking at him._*Maybe if I ignore it, the feeling will go away.*_ He then heard Len's voice. "Hey Akuma, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Akuma looked or at Len and saw him standing next to a woman with pink hair, a fish in her hand, and a look that said, "I don't want to be here right now..." Len said, "Akuma, this is Luka Megurine. Luka this is Akuma Nagasaki. Rin and I met him a few days ago at the market." Luka looked at Akuma and said,"Lets see if he lives after the firsl few days." Kaito then whispered in Akuma's ear. "Luka is known as the Cold Beauty for a reason." "Kaito, I'm giving you three seconds to back away from me ear." Kaito flinched and backed up quickly. "You don't have to be so mean..." Akuma felt a little sorry. "Kaito, I'm sorry. It's just not remembering my past sorta ticks me off." Everyone, except Akuma shouted, "You can't remember your past!?" Miku then added, "We'll all help you remember your past, alright?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Akuma smiled and said, "Thank you everyone."

* * *

Akuma has begun his path to his memories. He may find out more than he wanted to know. The Master has discovered a piece to his past but will he tell Akuma? Find out next time

_Author's__ Notes:_ I'd like to ask you all who reads this to tell me what you think about this story. I originally thought this one was headed for the garbage bin until I noted some readers. Thank you and please review!


	6. Second Encounter

Kaito looked at Akuma and asked, "Hey Akuma, how come you're wearing a muffler?" Akuma grabbed his muffler and said, "To be honest, I don't even know why I have it. All I know is two things; one, I don't want to part with it and two, I remember hearing to never take it off or something terrible will happen…" He loosened his grip on his muffler. He then looked up and saw the same girl who tried to kill him on the first day! "Hey you, why did you try to kill me?" The girl just looked at him and said, "I thought you were trying to steal my phone and you looked like Kaito from behind." Kaito blinked twice. Then the girl said, "Anyway, I have to go." She stood up and left. "Just who the hell is she?" Kaito answered, "Oh, her name is Akita Neru. Don't mind her too much, she really is a nice girl if get to know her. On top of that, I don't see how we look alike." Akuma thought of a way to get away from Kaito. "Hey Kaito I need to check my room. See ya." *There is no way in hell I look even remotely like him.*

~O~O~

Neru walked into her room for some alone time. *I guess this guy is better than that weirdo Kaito but I can't be too sure. There's something… different about him. I better check on Haku.* After a few minutes of texting, Neru left her room.

~O~O~

Akuma left the lunchroom and started wandering around the company. He almost tripped over a person lying on the floor. Akuma looked down to see a woman passed out in the middle of the floor with sake around her. She had greyish-white hair, a purple and black bow in her hair. She looked like she was also in her early twenties. *I'd better get her to her room. But where is it?* "So I see you found Haku first, huh?" Akuma look over and saw Neru. "So her name is Haku… Yowane Haku… I've heard of her before in the antique shop." Akuma then proceeded to pick up Haku, but then Neru stopped him. "No, I'll do it. She kinda freaks out if anyone but me helps her." Neru then half dragged, half carried Haku to her room. "Hm… Haku and Neru…" "Akuma, The Master needs to see you!" Akuma looked up and saw Rin and Len. "Hey guys, tell him I'll be right there." Rin shook her head. "No can do, he said it was urgent." Led added, "It's a little about your past." Akuma froze up. "This isn't a joke, right?" Len shook his head. "If it was, Rin would be laughing by now." Akuma then mad-dashed down the hall to The Master's room. "Oh, hello Akuma, I guess the Kagamine twins told you." As The Master finished his sentence, he turned and faced Akuma. "And what I'm about to tell you may change your view on life."


	7. Memories part 1

While Akuma and The Master were discussing on the subject of his past, Miku and the rest of the group were standing in the lobby. Rin and Len were arguing on what song to sing at the concert in two days. "Meltdown!" "No, Spice!" Kaito stepped in and said, "How about a game to decide. Winner gets to sing their song! The game is rock, paper, scissors. Best two out of three!" Meiko said, "Bakaito, that's a stupid idea, do we even have time for this?" Rin jumped in and said, "Actually, that's not a bad idea!" Rin and Len both simultaneously shouted, "One, two, three!" They both threw out rock. Luka sighted and said, "This could take a while…"

~O~O~

Akuma was a little unsure if The Master really knew his past or not. The look on his face wasn't too reassuring either. "Are you sure you know?" The Master looked at Akuma. "Yes, it turns out that you are a project from the Omega base." Akuma looked lost for a while. "What is the Omega base?" The Master hesitated and then answered, "It's an area that created weapons using dark energy… such a terrible place to be. You are one of those weapons, although you are better suited to be human." Akuma had a look of disbelieve on his face. "So I'm a weapon with a name… Ugh!" Akuma's head felt unbelievable pain. He then collapsed to the floor holding his head. "It… hurts… so … much… Argh!" Akuma's right eye started to glow brightly.

~O~O~

After one whole hour of "rock, paper, scissor", Rin finally won. "Yes! Sorry Len, but I won." Len was a little upset. Miku said, "Alright, I'll go tell The Master what song Rin is gonna sing!" As soon as Miku set foot on the second floor, she felt the area get cold. "Did Rin leave the air conditioner on again? Brr… It's cold. I'm sure Rin won't mind if I shut it off." Gakupo noticed the difference in the air and quietly left to find the source. "I have a hunch that this feeling of oppression is coming from that new Vocaloid, Akuma."

~O~O~

Akuma's power spike as he relearned why he was created causing it to run wild and for him to feel unimaginable pain. The Master shouted, "Akuma, what's wrong?" "I… don't know… I can't… hold it back!"

[Dark energy spike detected]

[Starting safety protocols]

[System shut down]

Akuma then passed out the floor. Miku then entered the door to The Master's room. "What happened?" The Master looked over to Miku and said, "Take Akuma to his room and hook up the wires to his headphones quickly!" Miku knew by the sound of his voice that this was serious and wasted no time.


	8. Memories part 2

[Internal power supply activated]

[Power save mode active]

[Data recovery running]

[Viewing data]

Akuma's memories have sent him into a flashback. He can currently be seen sleeping in a pod in the Omega base. "Do you think the energy transfer has corrupted his mind?" Akuma, seen as ten years old, slowly opened his eyes and saw two Omega researchers eyeing the computers. "No, this will make him stronger than he can be without it. His power will even put nuclear weapons to shame." The two researchers then turned to the general of the Omega base. "Is the weapon ready yet, we'll need him prepared for future missions." The general was cruel and hated by everyone, but they knew if they wanted to live they have to follow orders. "Not yet sir, we still need to fine tune a few more things… Just then, they heard a small tapping on the glass. "It looks to me like he's ready. Release him so we can begin his training immediately!" The researchers looked at each other. "But sir, we still have to…" The general was furious. "I don't care what you still have to do, release him NOW!"

~O~O~

After six years of intense battle simulations, harnessing his hatred, and weapon training, Akuma had exceeded the general's expectations. "His power is incredible, now we are ready to tackle the Beta base." Some of the researchers agreed, while one said, "But they've done nothing wrong!" The general responded by shooting the researcher. "Any other objections?" "No, sir!" He then smiled. "Now let's destroy the Beta base!"

~O~O~

A 16 year old Akuma was seen in a group of solders, almost unwilling to go. _*What's the reason for this attack?*_ The Omega Army then began their assault. Halfway in the attack, Akuma was starting to doubt their motives after killing 25 Beta solders. Then he saw a girl from the Beta projects helping the researchers escape. She was shouting, "Hurry and get out of here, I'll hold them off as long as I can!" After that, the scene started to fade out as he came back to the present world.

[System reboot complete]

[Startup complete]

Akuma then woke up and looked at the mirror in his room. "What the hell happened to me..?" He then adjusted the scarf on his neck to see two things; one, the number fifthteen and two, the Omega symbol on his neck. "The symbol on my neck… the girl from Beta… none of this makes any sence."


	9. First Show

Akuma looked over at the calendar, about two days passed since he passed out. "Friday already… Damn, well I better keep my promise to Rin." He pulled the wires out of his headphones and left his room. After he left the building, he heard a car horn. Akuma looked and saw Kaito in a car. "Hey Akuma, need a lift? I'm going straight to the concert!" _*Great, Kaito's driving… I hope he can drive…*_ "Sure, I'll take my chances with your driving." Kaito smiled and said, "Okay then get in!" Akuma hopped in the passenger seat and asked, "You know how to drive, right?" Kaito reached in his pocket and pulled out a driver's license. "Does this answer your question?" Akuma read it over carefully. "I guess it does…" Kaito then floored the gas pedal and they sped off. They made it to the concert in less than three minutes. When Kaito's car screeched to a stop, he said, "We're here." Akuma fell out of the car with his hand gripping his heart. "Kaito, never ever do that again… you could have killed us!" Kaito laughed and said, "But I didn't, did I?" Akuma just face palmed.

~O~O~

Backstage, Rin was preparing for the concert. "I hope Akuma can make it… I'm kinda nervous." Len put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Rin; just do like you always do." Rin smiled. "Thanks Len!" Just then the backstage door flung open and Kaito was quickly looking for a place to hide. "Quick, pretend like I'm not here!" He shouted as he jumped into an empty crate and closed the lid. "Where is he!? Where did that little- oh hey Rin and Len, am I late?" Rin looked at the soaked Akuma. "No… um what happened to you?"

[_Scanning room…_]  
[_Target found_]

"Kaito thought it was funny to trip me and watch me fall into a pool. But he can wait, I came to watch you perform like I promised so go out there and do your best." Rin's eyes lit up. "Both you and Len gave me the confidence boost I needed. Thanks." After Rin went on stage, Akuma's bat looked like it was falling to pieces. Len watched in amazement as it revealed a golden kitana inside it. Akuma then cut off the top of the crate that Kaito was hiding in. "Ahh, please don't kill me it was an accident!" SPLASH! Kaito received a bucket full of water on him. "That's for the pool."

After the concert, later that night…

Everyone held a party for Rin's excellent performance during the concert. Akuma then walked up to the rooftop to enjoy the moonlight. "Akuma, are you up there?" He could recognize Miku's voice from anywhere. "Yeah, you can come up if you want." It was quiet, and then an answer. "Maybe you can come inside, your room is warmer than the night air." Akuma hesitated and then walked inside. "Yeah, you're right Miku. Maybe I'll sleep in a bed instead of on concrete." Miku giggled then ran off.


	10. Reoccuring Nightmares and Carrots

"Now just lay there and die Nagasaki." Akuma was lying on the ground, badly injured and unable to move. "Damn, I used most of my power… I've got nothing left." He looked up and saw and saw what looked like him except the other "him" had both blue eyes with green and grey stripes in his hair. "He" just smiled. "You should've known better than to fight me with Omega power, it just makes me stronger. Too bad you won't learn from this." "He" then raised a scythe into the air. "Now DIE!" Akuma's eyes shot open and he saw his room. "It was just a dream… It was all just a dream…" He then opened the curtains of his window. "That's the third time this week… what does it mean?" Looking at the calendar, he saw that it was Saturday. Then a knock at the door. A male's voice rang into the room. "Hey Akuma, there's someone else I'd like you to meet!" Akuma gave a sigh. "Fine Kaito, just give me a few seconds." Akuma combed his hair into place and stepped in the hallway to see Kaito standing next to a girl with lime green hair, red round goggles, and a top and skirt that matched in yellow and orange. "Her name is Gumi. Gumi this is…" Gumi interrupted. "I know who he is. He's Akuma, the new guy." Gumi took a moment to examine him. "You fit the description the Master gave me. So do you like rock?" Akuma gave her a monotone look. "It's what I'm best at, and J-pop." Gumi gave a quick smile. "Then we'll get along just fine." Then she just walked off. "Kaito, I think I'll go into town for some sightseeing." Akuma then walked out into Downtown Tokyo.

~O~O~

"Wow, this town has just about everything!" While walking through town, he noticed a fruit market with a "sparkling" crate of blueberries. _*I've got to get those… huh, what's that?*_ In a open tank was a Tako Luka staring at him. Akuma stared back at her for about three seconds before he got a face full of ink. "Ow, that kinda burns… ah, forget it." He then wiped his eyes and face, picked up the blueberries and a fortune cookie, and then approached the clerk. "That'll be 500¥ sir." After he paid for the items and left, he sat on a bench in a nearby park. He broke open the cookie and read the fortune inside. _"You will fall for the second girl you saw."_ Akuma sweat dropped. "Well, that's not creepy or anything. Heh heh heh…"

~O~O~

"Len, what day is it?" Rin asked. Len glanced over at the calendar and answered, "It's Saturday, February 12. This means Valentine's Day is right around the corner!" Kaito looked over at Len. "My, you're excited this year." Len spun around to face him. "So, what do you plan on doing for Meiko this year?" "Um… to be honest Len, between you and me, I have no idea… Maybe I'll ask Gakopu or Akuma for advice." Akuma laid in his bed, thinking about the fortune he read. _*The second girl I saw huh? This could be trouble for everyone here…*_

* * *

In case you're wondering who the second girl is, read on of the earlier chapters. Rin was the first and the second was... If you guess right, you get a cookie!


	11. Complications

With Valentine's Day being tomorrow, Gakupo and Kaito took Akuma to the store with them. "So what exactly are you two taking me here for?" "Just to buy a few things for tomorrow.", answered Kaito. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow Akuma." Gakupo added. A question mark appeared above Akuma's head. After they explained to Akuma that on Valentine's Day they get something extra special for a loved one or friend, he finally got it. As soon as they entered the store, Akuma noticed that it was filled with a wide range of reds, pinks, and whites. Kaito then shouted, "Let's get something good for the ladies!" Gakupo nodded in agreement while Akuma slipped away from them. He picked up a bag and container of chocolates. Kaito and Gakupo had already gotten what they needed and left Akuma behind. He then left the store and heard a voice in his head. "_Nagasaki, we need to talk._" Akuma stopped and looked around. Nothing was there and yet he heard a voice. He walked into an alleyway and asked, "Who's there?" After that, he felt dizzy and passed out.

~O~O~

When he opened his eyes, he saw a completely different world, one that had a giant roulette table in the center that he was standing on. "So, you're finally up huh?" Akuma looked up and saw another "him". This one was wearing completely black, had both red eyes, and jet black hair down to the center of his back. Akuma looked around and asked, "Who are you and where the hell am I?" The other "him" smiled and said," First, I'm Akuma Zatsune and second, this is your inner world. It's not much to look at because you have almost no memory of your past. Now let's cut to the chase, in a few months you'll have to make a decision that may change not only your fate, but the fate of the world." Akuma took a step back. "That's a lot to put on my shoulders. Sorry, you'll have to ask…" Zatsune cuts in. "No one has the power you have. Only you can make this choice." Before Akuma has a chance to leave, Zatsune added, "Oh, two more things; one, never activate the Omega core's true power and two, don't hide your emotions, that teal chick is really cute." Akuma turned around quickly. "Wait, what?" Zatsune snapped his fingers and said, "Bye!" Suddenly a bright light swallowed up Akuma and then disappeared. _*I hope he heeds my warning…*_

~O~O~

Akuma woke up and felt a warm object on his chest. When he sat up, he saw a black cat. _*Where did it come from? It must be a stray since it has no collar.*_ The cat opened its eyes and looked up. "Good that you finally woke up, Akuma." Akuma sweatdropped. "I think I should lay down in bed…" After he left, the cat stared at the sky. _*This world is so bright, I think I'll explore it a bit." _Later that night, Akuma went to his usual spot on the rooftop. It was there that he saw the same cat again. "Shoo, leave me alone." The cat just stared and said, "Fine, have it your way. Just remember what I said." And just like that, the cat vanished. _*Things just get weirder and weirder… Oh well, I can live with it.*_ He then walked back inside and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

If you didn't know, the black cat was actually Zatsune. He can't use his original form because it will confuse everyone.


	12. Be My Valentines

Akuma was up early this time, oddly before the sun was up. He grabbed the chocolates that he stored in the refrigerator to keep them from melting. With little effort, he pinned the bags of chocolate to Rin's and Miku's door before soundlessly slipping back to his room. After a few hours of practice for his concert, he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it, he failed to notice a black blur pass by his feet. "Hm… I guess they left. That was weird… Hey!" He saw the same black cat from before. "Hey, how's it goin?" Akuma blinked twice. "Are you the…" The cat smiled. "Yep, the same cat and person from yesterday." Akuma slowly walked towards the cat. "And what the hell are you doing here?" He could have sworn the cat smiled again. "I came to make sure you do things right today! As you know what they say, the ultimate emotion is… Hey, put me down!" Akuma picked him up by the scruff. "One last thing, just who the hell are you?" A star-like glint appeared over the cat's left eye. "Who am I you ask? Why, I'm the dark to your core, Akuma Zatsune!" Then there was a long silence. Akuma finally said, "Man, this is going to be a long day." He then threw Zatsune out the window. "Ahhhh!"

~O~O~

Gakupo and Kaito were in Kaito's room. The news headline read, _"Sightings of a mysterious girl and a giant robot bunny all around Japan."_ Kaito blinked twice. "That's the same bunny I saw at the park yesterday…" Gakupo turned to Kaito. "Then we shall look for it. Starting with the park and ending here." Kaito jumped up and shouted with his hand pointed at the sky (ceiling), "Operation the pink bunny hunt is underway!"

~O~O~

Later on that night, Akuma sat on the rooftop, which was covered with snow this time. Miku checked on Akuma, this is an everyday routine now. "Happy Valentine's Day Akuma!" She shouted. He just about jumped because he didn't hear her this time. "Hm… you're getting better at sneaking up on me Miku." After a while of talking about their day and about the news (this seemed familiar to him but he shrugged it off", Miku started to fall asleep. _*That makes sense it is 10:00 p.m.*_ He picked her up bridal- style and carried her to her room. He tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead. _*Wait, why did I just do that?*_ As he left the room and quietly shut the door, the same cat was in front of him. "It's because you've fallen for her buddy!" Then there was a silence. "Get away from me you damn cat…" Zatsune ears went down. "Is that how you treat you friends, you're mean…" and he then ran off and faked cried. Akuma looked back at Miku's door and whispered, "Happy Valentine's day Miku."

* * *

Originally I wanted to update this on Valentine's Day, but I won't be here that day. Please review!


	13. First Performance

About two months has gone by since Akuma became a Vocaloid and the Master decided to give him his debut concert. "Alright Akuma, as I told you before, every Vocaloid has to sing at least one concert." Akuma looked up from writing a letter. "Yeah I know that, why else do you think I've been practicing. I already know what I'm going to sing at the next concert." The Master gave him a thumbs-up. Alright, then let's go." "W-wait, you mean today?" The Master smiled at him. "Yep, let's go or you'll be late!"

~O~O~

After a ten minute drive (normally it would be half an hour, but Meiko was driving…), they made it to the concert area, which was oddly enough in Hinamizawa. "So this is where my first performance will be huh… kinda weird…" As he looked around, he felt as if he was there before. Then he saw what looked like the pink bunny from the news fly by. _*I wonder if the media or the military saw that…*_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Master shout, "Come on Akuma!" He quickly entered the building. Inside, there were thousands of people waiting for the new Vocaloid. Akuma gulped and tried to calm himself down. A voice sounded on the intercom. "Tonight we have a special event. We have a new member to the group with us. Making his first ever appearance, Akuma Nagasaki!" A huge block of ice appeared in the center of the stage and he was in it. With ease, he broke the ice straight down the middle. His right eye began to glow again.

[Puppetの心臓]

別の日、別の時間...

別の人生、別の無意味な戦い

これは、同じ古いものだそうです

残りの時間

一部の人々は私に言う

"私は変更する可能性を持っています。"

それは私に何を意味するか

"これはもはや同じではありません。"

いくつかは、それを言うだろう

"それは大丈夫です。"

または彼らは言うでしょう

"ちょうど今日のために生きる。"

彼らは見えないもの

痛みは感じている

目に見えないチェーン

それは私を引き離す

人形の心は私が持っているすべてである

無表情なツールは、彼らが必要とするすべてである

人の手のために不必要な魂

彼らの喜びのための傀儡

彼らは人形の心が必要...

と言う方が、彼らは"私"の心が必要です。

この有毒な思考

私と話を続ける

"あきらめ理由

あなたは何にあたることはありません。"

"声は右です...

たぶん私はやめるべき... "

私は自分自身を強制

思考を信じること...

その後声

私に声をかけ

"あきらめないでください

あなたはまだチャンスがある！"

彼女の声で何か

少し私を鎮める

それは小さなを与えた

信じることを願っています...

人形の心は私が持っているすべてである

無表情なツールは、彼らが必要とするすべてである

人の手のために不必要な魂

彼らの計画のすべてのための人形...

彼らは人形の心が必要...

と言う方が、私の心...

（終了しないでください...

我々はまだあなたが必要...）

人形の心は私はもう必要がないものです！

私はしない無表情なツール。

不必要な魂はもう私ではありません。

彼らの計画のための人形...

彼らは人形の心が必要...

彼らは私の心を持つことはできません

私は最初からこれを実行している必要があります

私の心は私自身です！

"あなたにみんなありがとう

あなたにミクをありがとう

たぶん、ボーカロイドであること

悪いことではないだろう... "

~O~O~

After the concert, which was a huge success for a debut concert, he was in the recording room singing into a microphone, which will be his part for the new album. Rin entered the room after he was finished. "You did an awesome job Akuma! You jumped right in like a natural!" He looked back and stated, "To be honest, I was a little nervous with all of those people watching be… How do you do it?" Rin thought about it and said, "The best people to ask are either Meiko or Miku, they should know about that." Akuma nodded. "Thanks Rin." After Rin left and Akuma shut the door, he suddenly blacked out. When he awoke again, he was back in his inner world. "Great, I'm back here… What could Zatsune possibly want now?" Zatsune's voice came from behind him. "You already know why we are here; it's almost time for that one battle that I told you about. I'm here just to test you.

* * *

[Puppet's heart] (English)

Another day, another time…

Another life, another pointless fight

It seems to be the same old thing

For the rest of time

Some people say to me

"I have a chance to change."

What it meant to me

"It's not the same anymore."

Some will say that

"It's okay."

Or they'll say

"Just live for today."

What they don't see

Is the pain feel

The invisible chains

That pull me away

A puppet's heart is all I have

An emotionless tool is all they need

A needless soul for the people's hand

A puppet for their pleasure

They need a puppet's heart…

More to say, they need "my" heart.

This poisonous thought

Keep talk to me

"Give up because

You won't amount to anything."

"The voice is right…

Maybe I should quit…"

I forced myself

To believe in the thought…

And then a voice

Called out to me

"Please don't give up

You still have a chance!"

Something in her voice

Calmed me down a bit

It gave a small

Hope to believe…

A puppet's heart is all I have

An emotionless tool is all they need

A needless soul for the people's hand

A puppet for all of their plans…

They need a puppet's heart…

More to say, my heart…

(Please don't quit…

We still need you…)

A puppet's heart is what I don't need anymore!

An emotionless tool, that's not who I am.

A needless soul is not me anymore.

A puppet for their plan…

They need a puppet's heart…

They can't have my heart

I should have done this from the start

My heart is my own!

"Thank you everyone

Thank you Miku

Maybe being a Vocaloid

Won't be that bad…"

* * *

Zatsune now challanges Akuma's will with his own. How will this turn out? Will Akuma be worthy of facing his destiny or be destroyed in the process? Find out soon.

A/N: The songs that you see in this story are ones that are self written by me.

Spoiller Alert!: This story has multiple endings (Dark, Dead, and Normal ends). When the time comes, you as the readers can choose which one goes first. I'll tally up the score. You know the drill, please review.


	14. The Test

"Alright, now what?" Zatsune had a surprised look on his face. "You mean to tell me you even forgotten how to fight? You must have hit your head kind of hard, or had a magnet put to you head, to forge something like that!" He then dashed at Akuma at Mach 5 speed when he noted a bat in Akuma's hand. Zatsune stopped too late as he took a hit to the torso and was sent flying a short distance. "How was that?" Zatsune just stood right back up. "That was good, but not good enough." Zatsune held a kitana that looked like the one hidden in Akuma's bat. It changed from gold to black. "Pay attention and try to dodge this!" He swung the blade and a black energy wave zipped right past Akuma's right arm, making a small cut but enough to cause a not-fatal bleeding. "What the hell was that?" Zatsune held his blade to the sky. "It's a basic Omega-style attack called the Dark Wave. Omega-style attacks tend to be dark and filled with hatred while Beta-style attacks tend to be light and filled with the power of justice and kindness. Since you're an Omega, you might not be able to use Light-style attacks. But you have some hidden Beta files in your data so try to work on unlocking those for later.

~O~O~

Gakupo scanned the skies and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Still no sign of it… It's probably long gone by now." Kaito's voice sounded through the other end. "I get the feeling that it's still here, we just have to look a little bit longer." They continued looking for five more hours before they gave up and decided to call it a day. Kaito sighed, "Well that was a waste of time, well there's always tomorrow!" Gakupo had to think of something quick. "Sorry Kaito, I'm gonna be busy tomorrow with… Luka! She asked me to help her with something." Kaito thought about asking, but it was none of his business so he left it at that.

~O~O~

Akuma had successfully dodged half of the Dark Wave and blocked the rest of it. Zatsune smiled and thought, _*This is going faster than I originally thought it would. At this rate, he might be done before next week. At least five days… Crap!*_ Zatsune barely had time to dodge Akuma's Dark Wave, which was at least double the size of his own. "Hey, remember this is training! Don't try to kill me!" Akuma had a cat mouth. "Sorry, it was an accident." Zatsune frowned. "Accident my ass!"

_**[Access to file allowed]**_

_**[Beta file found]**_

_**[More memory data found]**_

_**[Attempting to open]**_

_**[File successfully opened]**_

Zatsune saw the flash of light. "And now begins your power restoration… He will be strong enough."

* * *

Yep, Gakupo and Kaito are looking for that robo-bunny. Can a Omega really use Beta techniques? It's all becoming clearer.

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to post these but I'm getting really busy...


	15. To Remember

The flash of light started to surround Akuma. "Wha…what's happening!?" Zatsune pointed at him. "It looks like you're regaining your power, buddy."

**[Accessing memories]**

**[Scanning of viruses]**

**[Files are safe and secure]**

Akuma saw himself in space, fighting off an army of Infinites with someone helping him. "Akuma, dodge to your right!" Instead, he tackled them head on. "Sorry Hitashi, I don't take orders from Betas." And that's when it happened. Completely unaware, an Infinite that looked like him smashed Akuma across the head causing him to black out. _*Damn… I can't die like this…*_ The girl, Hitashi, dove after Akuma. One of the Infinites that looked like her slammed into her and sent her flying down towards the ice cap in the north. _*Looks like we failed our mission… They are NOT gonna be happy…"_ Akuma raised his hand. "… Not yet we didn't…" Akuma used the last bit of his energy to fire a black beam-like shot at the army. It took out all but two of them, the survivors escaped quickly. _"Akuma Nagasaki, come in!"_ Silence followed. _"Damn it Akuma, come in!"_ the female voice rang. _*Can't talk… can't move… I guess I'm gonna die… Sorry Master, I couldn't keep my promise…*_ He tried to keep the data intact as he fell to earth in a blazing glory. As he was falling, he sworn he saw sakura colored wings floating down.

~O~O~

"Hey Miku, have you seen Akuma anywhere?" She turned to the voice, Rin. "Sorry Rin I haven't seen him all week… I'm really worried now… Let's check his room." "Okay!" Rin chimed.

~O~O~

Akuma snapped out of it before he made impact. Zatsune noted this and watched Akuma float to the ground. "Hey, you unlocked the first file! That was less exciting than I had hoped but great job. So what did it have inside?" Akuma looked at his right hand. Sparks were jumping around and briefly jumped outward. "I feel… stronger…" The sparks died down and he just stared at his hand. "Is this… a Beta technique?" Zatsune seen the file and answered, "Yep, and it looked like it mixed with the Dark Wave. I'll just call it Spark Drive for now. There is one more thing I need to teach you…" Akuma was gleefully using his newly learned power and he didn't even hear Zatsune. Zatsune dropped a bucket of ice cold water on Akuma. "COLD!" He turned towards Zatsune. "I don't like to nag but, DON'T IGNORE ME!" Akuma sat down. "Fine, fine… tell me what you have to tell me."

* * *

Quick recap: Omega= Dark/ Beta= Light. Infinity∞Hunter= Good/ Infinite= Bad. Quick recap over. Akuma is quickly regaining his memory, he may learn something that should be forgotten. Everything begins to unfold.


	16. The Truth

Day 5 of the training and Akuma has gotten exceptionally stronger; Zatsune thought it was time to show him one more thing to give him an extra edge. "Now it's time for the wings." Akuma gave a blank stare. "What wing? I don't have any wings." And then it hit him, he remembered the black feathers he saw scattering when he was falling and the sakura wings of the Beta girl, Hitashi. Zatsune facepalmed "Wow… I guess you hit your head harder than I thought. I hope you didn't forget your master… Did you?" Akuma thought for a moment. "My… Master…" A girl's voice rang through his head. _*You forgot my name didn't you? You can be such a pain sometimes Akuma. Remember, my name Fujino Asune.*_ "Fuji- chan…" On remembering his former master's name, Akuma's wings appeared. The wings are at least twice his body length and pitch black like the night sky without stars. Zatsune unfolded his wings and flew upwards. "Now take to the skies and we'll practice aerial combat." Akuma took off like a pro and caught up to Zatsune in a matter of seconds. "Whoa… nice."

~O~O~

Near a city, that is now in ruin, a lone figure walked along a path that seemed like it was made recently. "Hmm… not even here… and the Nagasaki boy seems to be stronger. Maybe it's time I paid him a "friendly" visit" The figure then vanished into thin air.

~O~O~

"Very good Akuma! Now try to hit me this time." Akuma looked where he swung and realized that he hit nothing but air. _*Damn it, I'm moving too slow!*_ In his rage, an infinity symbol appeared in his eyes. Soon he learned that he surpassed Zatsune blow for blow. "Ha ha, you're better than I first thought. In time, you'll be able to control you're hidden power. I guess I'm done here… time to send you back to the company." A bright flash appeared and Akuma's eyes shot open. He was back in his room alright but something didn't feel right. His PC turned on by itself and his nightmare came true. "Hey Nagasaki, long time no see. I'll cut to the chase, if you want to stop me then you better go to Hinamizawa or you could keep me waiting for an hour and I'll kill this girl." Akuma looked at the clock. It was 11:00 pm. _*Midnight… why is it always midnight… Damn.*_ His thoughts were interrupted by the other "him". "If you really value the girl, then meet me at the ruins of the former Omega base." That's when he finally had it. He then burst out of his room and almost ran over the Master. "Whoa, what's the rush?" Akuma shouted back, "I have to go save Miku from the bastard who kidnapped her!" The Master was in shock and ran to his room. He turned on his PC and a login appeared. [Name input: **Fujino Asune**]

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! (Please don't hate me...) So yeah... Miku gets kidnapped by  
"Akuma" and now it's Akuma's time to prove himself to his other side that he can beat him. Yep, you guessed it! The Master was actually Fujino posing as a guy!


	17. Infinity

The broken down PC finally gave out. "Now everything has been set into place. He has one hour to rescue you little lady. How do you like the rope?" Miku was furiously trying to free herself from the rope around her and a cloth in her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Don't worry; I won't hurt your beautiful face." He placed his pointer finger under her chin. "At least not if he makes it on time." That's when Miku's hair started to attack him. "Ouch… why you little..!" He raised his leg to kick her. "You hurt even a single hair on her head; I'll make sure you suffer, Infinite scum!" The Infinite Akuma turned around and took a step back. "How did you get here so quickly?" Akuma grinned and answered, "Let's just say when the one you like is in danger, you'll go to any lengths to save them. But then again you wouldn't understand, you've never been attached to anyone before." Infinite Akuma had a smirk on his face. "Being "attached" to someone is a weakness…" A scythe appeared in his hand. "One that I'll never have…" He then charged at Akuma. "Damn you!" Akuma's kitana appeared and he quickly blocked. "Hmph… too slow." Infinite Akuma's scythe hit its mark. Straight across his left arm. "Argh… It'll take more than that!"

~O~O~

"I found it Gakupo! It's flying towards Hinamizawa!" Kaito waved his arms frantically as he was shouting. It was really flying over head this time. Gakupo was in shock. He also could have sworn that he saw a girl on top of it. "Kaito… there's a girl on top of it pointing towards the direction." Kaito stopped all together. "On the robo-bunny? Oh… you're right… Crap…"

~O~O~

Akuma slammed into a pile of rubble. _*… I'm getting beat real bad… Now!*_ Akuma swung his kitana while the blade was black and it shot out a Dark Wave. Infinite Akuma absorbed the power and moved faster. Akuma felt the scythe cut him up to the point where he couldn't move. "No… not now… I still have to save Miku…" A foot slammed down on his stomach and a scythe was aimed at his heart. _*It looks like my nightmare came true…*_ "I've noticed that the flame over your left eye never went out. That happens every time you face an Infinite, doesn't?" Akuma spat up a little blood. "Just shut up…" "Now just lay there and die Nagasaki." _*Crap, it's happening again. This time for real.*_

* * *

This scene seems farmiliar, huh? It's all coming down to this, Infinity∞Hunter v.s. Infinite. Who will win?


	18. Unwanted Help

"Now DIE Nagasaki!" Infinite Akuma brought down the scythe. He was close to Akuma's chest before he was slammed into by a sakura colored blur. Akuma looked in the direction that the figure was standing. "H-Hitashi… Is that you?" Hitashi stood straight up, she was wearing a black skirt with sakura rim, sleeves covering both forearms also rimmed with a sakura line. Long description short, she was wearing the outfit Miku had on but with a sakura color and with a sakura color and with a sakura pedal symbol on her headset. "Heh, it looked like you needed help so I dropped by!" "Just grab Miku and get out of here…" Hitashi's smile turned into a pout. "No, I want to stay and of too." Akuma snapped. "GRAB MIKU AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Hitashi flinched a bit. She had never seen him snap before, just shake it off and keep and kept on fighting and ignore everything around him until he destroyed the enemy. "Fine, whatever… Jerk." She then turned to Miku, slashed the ropes with her bare hands and helped her up. Hitashi then ran with Miku, making sure they were out of range.

~O~O~

Akuma's inner world started to fade away and Zatsune started to panic. "At this rate, he just may die!" Darkness started to up everything in the lower level of the world as Zatsune flew upwards. _*The way I see it, he has two options: one, he can use the dark power and try to win or two, he can use his new found power and beat him.*_ The table started to crumble as he flew even higher.

~O~O~

"Where is that girl?" Infinite Akuma stood up and popped his arm back in place. "She will pay dearly when I find her…" He then saw a small light. Without him knowing, Akuma has been healing himself. He then kicked Akuma into the sky. "We won't be having anything like that." As soon as Akuma started to fall, he felt recharged and dove at full speed at Infinite Akuma. "Now to turn the tables!" He swung his kitana three times in a row, all Dark Waves. Infinite Akuma just absorbed the power and his speed and power increased three folds. "Now I have all I need from you. The Beta girl saved you the first time; no one can help you this time." A voice rang out. "Don't count on it pal!" The scythe blade broke in two as an arrow pierced it. "Ha, so you decided to help him?" Zatsune floated down with bow and arrow in hands. "Yeah, because he is my buddy. This way you are no match for us." Infinite Akuma frowned. "Hm… this is getting annoying. I have a world to destroy so let's make this quick."

* * *

Zatsune to the rescue! Akuma got lucky this time but his luck just may run out... hoprly not. Infinite Akuma is getting stronger as time moves on. The most important part is coming up soon. Please review!


	19. Russian Roulette

Arrows flew at an incredible speed and almost hit their mark "I guess I might be getting a little rusty at this… Got him!" An arrow hit Infinite Akuma's arm. "This is nothing." He then ripped the arrow out of his own arm. Zatsune shrunk back a bit. "This guy is insane."

"Say good-bye weakling." Infinite Akuma shot a large dark beam-like blast at Akuma and Zatsune. Zatsune stood in front of Akuma and took the full force of the blast. "If I die, you have to beat him…" Zatsune hit the ground, near death. Akuma used his Spark Drive technique in attempt to save him. "You'll be fine in a few minutes… Just rest." Akuma stood up, filled with rage. The infinity symbol appeared in his eyes as he turned to Infinite Akuma. "You almost killed Zatsune… and you kidnapped Miku… you've gone too far!"

~O~O~

Miku and Hitashi ran into Gakupo and Kaito. Kaito looked a little confused. "Hey Miku, way are you out here?" Hitashi had an idea. "So you two know her, huh?" Here, take her and get as far away as possible from here. Kaito grabbed Miku and ran. "Nooo! I want to stay and help!" Hitashi looked at Miku and said, "Sorry but you'll just get in the way. It would be best if you stayed away." Miku broke loose from Kaito's grip and ran off. "Miku, come back! Gakupo, little girl, we have to stop her!"

"I'm NOT a little girl!"

~O~O~

"Don't you think this is the perfect situation? A valued friend on the brink of death. A girl kidnapped and her "Knight in shining armor" comes to her rescue, just to meet his doom by the claws of the demon that he tried to hide!" Rage filled Akuma even more. "You're a psycho, you know that right?" Infinite Akuma lowered his arms. "I'm surprised you're even still alive… now we'll settle this." Then Infinite Akuma's wings spread outwards. They were coal black or, as he would say it, as black as his heart. After a few hours, Akuma was in a deep crater. His power was almost at zero. _*I'm running out of options here… It looks like I have no choice… Do I use the Omega core… The Beta power… Or overload my system?*_

* * *

**Live decision!** You, as the faithful readers, get to chose Akuma's destiny! Dark END, Dead END, or True End. You all have a week so review and the most votes goes first. Until then, thank you for reading!


	20. 20a: Dark Power

"Ha, so this is your limit Nagasaki? I overestimated you…" He dove at Akuma to give him the killing blow "DAMN! I have no choice!"

_**[Override safety protocol]**_

_**[Dark energy surge detected]**_

_**[Entering True Omega mode]**_

Zatsune felt the surge. "Akuma, I told you not to! You've doomed the entire planet!" Akuma started to float due to the energy that was held inside the core. "This power… this absolute power… it feels… GREAT!" The pulse from the core stretched out for miles, destroying any nearby buildings. "Hmm… I miscalculated big time… I better rap this… Ugh!" Infinite Akuma looked down and saw that Akuma's kitana had ripped through his core. "So it looks like this is my end… goodbye Nagasaki… let the evil exist in you…" Akuma looked into Infinite Akuma's eyes. Akuma's eyes held an infinity symbol with a slash through it. "You are weak and useless like all Infinites are." Akuma then sliced him in half and he faded away.

~O~O~

"What is this feeling?" Kaito shouted as he was fighting against the dark pulse. Hitashi held onto a stop sign. "Kuma used his Omega core! Its power wasn't safely contained yet! We have to stop him!" Miku held onto a mailbox to keep herself from flying away. "We need to help him regain his senses to save him." Kaito looked back and noted that Gakupo was missing. "Where did he go?"

"I'm up here"

Everyone looked up and they saw Gakupo being spun in the air by the wind. "Help me!"

~O~O~

_*Alright, now to shut it down…*  
__**[Access Denied]**_

_*What, I can't shut it down? What's happening to me?"_

_**[Dark Power overload]**_

_**[Changing internal support]**_

Akuma's eyes started to glow red. His voice distorted and became more demonic. Even his thoughts had changed for destruction. "Now is the time… To create a new world."


	21. 21a: End of The World

_*After a week of Akuma defeating his Infinite, things took a turn for the worst.* He killed everyone except Miku and me… He might be coming for us next.*_

**[Journal log #3: Hitashi Nagasaki]**

"Miku, we need to keep moving or he'll find us and who knows what will happen." Miku nodded and followed in silence. _*She's been quiet since all of her friends were killed… I feel sorry for her…*_ They stopped when they heard something faint.

[Dark weapon]

"And just where do you think you're going?" Hitashi and Miku spun around just to see Akuma as he put his hands through their hearts. All Hitashi could utter was, "A monster indeed…"


	22. 20b: A Personal End

"Ha, so this is the limit of you power Nagasaki? I overestimated you…" He dove at Akuma to give him the killing blow. "Sorry, but if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" Akuma then took of his muffler. The energy surge was too much for Akuma to handle. _*I only get one shot at this… sorry everyone… Fuji-chan… Miku… this is goodbye…"_

_**[Focusing energy to core]**_

_**[Overriding safety protocols]**_

_**[Self-destruction sequence active]**_

"Kuma! What are you doing?" Akuma grab hold of Infinite Akuma's arm. "You're not gonna harm anyone anymore…" Just then, a picture of his parents flashed in his mind. His mother had long dark blue hair and red eyes. His father had black hair, which was short, and had deep sea blue eyes. The energy welled up in the area of the crater. Zatsune jumped on Infinite Akuma's back to keep him from moving. "Akuma, when you said you were gonna die, I didn't think you had this in mind!" Akuma gave a small glare. "… But what the hell, you do things in a big way. You might as well be truthful with Miku before you go."

_*He's right*_

"Miku… you meant a lot to me… sorry for not being honest with you sooner. I wish I could spend more time here…" The light shined brighter, blinding them all, and ended with no resounding boom. All that was left was a dark blue muffler. Miku walked into the crater and picked it up. She then wrapped it around her neck. "Akuma, I'll hold on to this for you…" The following month, a statue was made in honor of Akuma. On the metal plate in the base of the statue was a small note. "_In memory of Akuma Nagasaki, a true friend and an true Vocaloid."_ Next to the statue was a leek…

* * *

"Ending #1: Dead END"


	23. 20c: My True Power

"Ha, so this is your limit Nagasaki? I overestimated you…" He then dove at Akuma to give him the killing blow. _*Now!*_ Akuma activated the Beta file. One after another, the files unlocked and Akuma's core when from dark to light. "Nagasaki, your power is…" Akuma's eyes opened, the infinity symbol disappeared and his rage faded. "This was Fujino's wish, for me to turn away from the dark and welcome the light with open arms… and to defeat the Infinites who threaten the world!" A bright light surrounded his kitana. "With this one sweep…" He then threw off his muffler and a surge of light burst from his body. "… I will end your reign of terror." Infinite Akuma fired a dark beam. Thanks to the light energy, Akuma was completely unharmed. "Light Wave!" A wave of light surged from the kitana and towards Infinite Akuma. "No, I won't let myself die this way! Not by a weakling!" A dark wave flew at the light and disappeared before it made contact.

~O~O~

"What is that bright light?" Kaito said while covering his eyes. Hitashi looked into the light. "Normally I would tell you to run away from the light but that light is from a Beta core, like mine." Gakupo looked at the light too. "To think that a samurai could feel warm and fuzzy by just this light…" Hitashi glanced over at Gakupo. "Hate to burst your bubble but you don't look like a real samurai."

~O~O~

Zatsune stood up with his wounds completely healed. "Yep, a nap was all I needed… Who turned on the lights?" He turned around and saw Akuma with dark blue wings instead of black wings. And there was no sign of Infinite Akuma anywhere. "Yo Akuma! Where did he go?" Akuma floated down to the ground as the feathers scattered. "He's in the Dark Forest… I didn't want to send him there but I had no choice…" Zatsune shivered. "I went there once, I never want to go back there again…" Akuma looked at Zatsune. "No one belongs there, just be good and "daddy" won't send you there. Ha ha ha!" Zatsune had a cat mouth. "Looks like old gloom and doom is getting a sense of humor." Hitashi, Gakupo, Kaito and Miku rushed to the wreckage."Kuma, are you okay?" Akuma bonked Hitashi's head. "Stop calling me a bear and yes, I'm fine." Miku walked up and slapped Akuma across the face. "Miku…" "If you would have gotten yourself killed, I would have NEVER forgiven you!" Akuma didn't notice it before until he saw a tear hit the ground. Hitashi hugged Miku. "Miku-chan, Kuma wouldn't let himself die, would you Kuma?" Akuma had to think about it. "I can't promise anything…" Hitashi glared at him. "… But no, I won't die that easily." Miku threw her arms around Akuma. "Please just be more careful… promise?" Akuma's eyes softened. "I promise Miku… I promise…" He then returned the hug.


	24. 21c: And Life Moves On

_*At least a week went by and things have gone back to normal… except the fact that Hitashi has joined the Vocaloids on the count that Len is here. It also seems that everyone has moved on from what happened. The Master also wanted to see me today… I'm starting to wonder why all of the sudden. Guess time is better spent doing than worrying.*_

_**[Journal log #2, Akuma Nagasaki]**_

"… And saved. Now on to the next thing." Akuma walked out of his room into the hall, just avoiding Hitashi. "Hey, what's the rush?" Hitashi just ran, unable to hear Akuma. He then showed up at the Master's door. He pushed open the door. "Master, is there something you want to tell me?" The Master turned around and faced Akuma. "Yes Akuma, during that battle you finally unlocked your Beta files. Thus you became a Beta, but not a True Beta like Hitashi." Akuma had a questioning look. "How do you know this exactly?" The Master smiled. "It's a surprise I wanted to show you. Now turn around Akuma and don't peak." As told, Akuma faced the door. The Master took of the fake glasses and colored contacts. He also took of the wig to reveal long, platinum blond hair. Lastly, he took off the costume and voice change collar. Akuma then heard a familiar voice. "You can turn back around now." Akuma slowly turned and his eyes widened. The woman was wearing blue jeans, a black jacket, and a white tank top shirt under the jacket. "F-Fujino?" She just laughed. "That's right Akuma, you made me proud."

~O~O~

Hitashi dashed to the studio in time to catch Miku singing "Starduster." She was close to tears when Miku finished the song. "Miku-chan, that's a sad song…" Miku looked over and saw Hitashi. She also had tears in her eyes. "Hi Hitashi… sorry about that. I just wanted to sing this song after what happened." She then smiled. "I'm just glad everyone is okay!"

~O~O~

"Fuji-chan, I thought you died! How did you survive?" Fujino gave a devious grin. "Never underestimate me, I thought I made that clear." Akuma had a blank expression. "You used the emergency exit, didn't you?" Fujino was shocked. "O-okay you got me… but I did survive!" "Yep, Fuji-Chan is a born survivor like always." Just then, the door flew open. "Master, I finished my part of the…" Miku froze up. "W-who are you?" Akuma stepped forward "I'll answer that. Miku, this is my old master Fujino Asune. She's responsible for me being reborn and infusing my core with Beta files. So she's the reason for me being here now." Miku grabbed Fujino's hand, shaking it happily. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Akuma's Master! You've been posing as the male master, haven't you?" Fujino's face went red. "How did you know that?" Miku smiled. "Let's call it a woman's intuition." Akuma added, "You can fool most people but not all of them."

_*And that's how everything went from there and hey, Christmas is just around the corner. I'm sure it will be smooth sailing from there on… I hope…*_


	25. My heart belongs to

"ZATSUNE!" Akuma woke up in his inner world, which seems to be a little bit brighter. "Akuma Zatsune at your… OW!" Akuma punched him straight in the face. "What could you possibly need now?" Zatsune had cat ears while rubbing his nose. "It's just that you've been holding back your feelings from a certain someone. You need to be honest or you just may miss you chance!" Akuma turned his back. "I really don't have time for this… I have to think of a Christmas present…" Zatsune's ears went down. "Fine, fine… I'll let you out…" Akuma then woke up in his room. _*Stop messing with me Zatsune.*_ He quickly rushed out of his room as an all-too-familiar cat left his room. "Time to explore this world a little more." He then ran off happily.

~O~O~

Akuma made it to the studio in time to hear that Fujino said she wanted to Miku and Akuma to be in Romeo and Cinderella with, of course, Miku singing. "I've noticed that there were not enough duets in this album and I wanted to even it out." Akuma's face became slightly red. "Fujino, you do know what that song is about, right?" Fujino had a cat mouth. "I know exactly what it is about. Fu, fu, fu." After the song and video were made, Akuma's face was beet red. "…I can't ever do that again…" Miku's was also red. "…Fuji-Chan is picking on us… I wonder why?" "That's because Akuma has something to… hey, where did he go?" Fujino looked at where Akuma was standing just to see an outline of him. "Grr… he can be so stubborn sometimes." Hitashi jumped up from her seat. "I'll go get Kuma." On the rooftop, Akuma was watching the clouds. _*What's up with Fujino today...*_ "Kuma!" Akuma looked back and saw Hitashi with Miku next to her. With a careful look, one could see a shadow over Hitashi's eyes. After she moved Miku away from the door, she quickly ran back and looked it. "We are not leaving this spot until you tell the truth Kuma! Don't even try to fly away because there's a strong fiberglass dome around the roof!" Akuma sweatdropped. "That's a little extreme Hitashi… I didn't even consider flying or running…" He then turned to Miku. "Sorry about Fuji-Chan, she was just picking on…" "Akuma, you don't have to hide it anymore… Fuji-Chan gave me a hint…" _*Crap, what did she tell her?*_ Miku pointed a finger at Akuma. "You like Rin, don't you?" Akuma fell to the ground. "I only think of her like a little sister. The one I like is… um…" He realized he couldn't keep eye contact with her. _*If I tell her now… It will make thing weird…*_ Without realizing it, his whole face was slightly red. "I like… you." Miku's face turned red fairly quick. "R-really?" Akuma turned to the door to rip it off its hinges. "I… I've gotta go." Miku then grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He looked back and noted that there was a shadow over her eyes. _*Crap, I've gotta… huh?*_ When Miku looked up, she had sparkles in her eyes. "I… I like you too Akuma!" She then threw arms around his neck. "Miku…" Akuma placed his arms around her waist. On the other side of the door, Zatsune, in cat form, watched them while sitting on Hitashi's head. "Now we're cooking!" Hitashi reached up and grabbed him. "Score, a talking cat!" Zatsune struggled to get free. "NO! Please put me down!" Akuma heard the noise from the door. _*What's Hitashi up to now?*_ Miku walked towards the door, which was somehow unlocked the whole time. "Come on Akuma, let's go and practice our next song together." Akuma slightly smiled. "Sure." She walked back to him and pecked him on his cheek and then ran off giggling. She could be heard singing _"Koisuru"_.

* * *

Not really my best work... not really one for romance. Honestly, I have no problem with it. I just suck at it... Anyway, Akuma is finally opening up to someone. I haven't said this in a while but **please review**!


	26. To Start Over

_*Zatsune was right; it was a little easier than I originally thought it was. Hitashi and Len seem to be dating already and it's only been about 2 weeks since she has joined. Every once in a while, Zatsune would pop in check one everything. Fujino has also told me something kind of amazing. My Omega core has somehow changed into a Beta core. Hitashi is currently giving me lessons on how to control it and it's such a pain. Miku and I seem to be closer and yet still distant… I'm probably to blame for that. Rin and Neru have been watching Hitashi for any faults in her personality; they had no luck so far. Kaito is still his ice cream loving, sake bottle dodging self. Gumi is a little much to handle at times but still a good friend. Gakupo has been practicing his swordplay and he is getting better, I have to admit. Meiko and Haku still drink an unhealthy amount of alcohol, but not as much. Only for big parties. Luka still beats Gakupo… as usual. Now, I can say, we can take a nice, long break from everything… Oh, I almost forgot. Fuji-Chan was accepted by everyone by almost everyone, everyone but Meiko. I wonder why…? Now I can look forward without worry.*_

[Journal Log #3, Akuma Nagasaki.]

~O~O~

Akuma shut off his PC and glanced out the window. Sunny, not too cold but that was to expect of October. He opened the window and closed his eyes to let the cool air hit his face. The first thing to hit his ears was his name."Kuuuma." He shot open his eyes to see Hitashi right in front of him. "Hitashi, you're gonna scare the people _walking on the ground_, get to the rooftop." Hitashi just grinned. "Miku-Chan asked me to give you this." Hitashi handed Akuma a wrapped package. "Open it Kuma, I wanna see what the gift is!" Akuma unwrapped the package and saw a dark blue, one tailed muffler like his old one. This one had a small, but noticeable picture of a leek on the end. "Look, there's a note too Kuma." The note fell to the floor. Akuma then picked it up. The note had a small heart on it. Both Akuma and Hitashi read the letter. _"Akuma, thank you for saving me an being honest with me about how you felt. I noticed that you lost your muffler, so I went and got you a new one! I hope you like it. I also got this to show you that I felt the same way._

_-Miku_

~O~O~

Akuma finished his recording for Senbonzakura for the next album. Fujino announced that sales are up as usual. "Alright, the next song will be the last song of this album, and it will be a duet with Akuma!" Akuma blinked. "I don't think I know anymore songs than what I've learned so far." Fujino pointed to her head. "Check your data base." Akuma's eye shined again. "W-wha..? There's more songs in here than before… At least ten more!" "Alright, then sing the next one with… Rin!" Akuma was silent. Hitashi broke the silence by saying, "Kuma accepts, on one condition." Fujino looked at Hitashi. "And what is this condition?" Hitashi had a grin on her face. "Fuji-Chan has to let Kuma rest for a while." Fujino pouted a little. "Fine, I'll allow it this time. But it won't be my fault if he gets rusty." Rin and Akuma walked into the studio. Fujino then popped in the song.

[Undercover Soldier (Justice)/ Undercover no heishi (Jasutisu)]

あなたが逃げることができると思います

あなたを見つけたものから。

あなたが逃げることができる方法はありません

我々はすでにあなたをキャッチした！

私は無実のように思えるかもしれません

小さな女の子（FU、FU、FU）。

しかし、私のルックスに惑わされないでください

私はあなたへの脅威です！

あなたは私のものだ、あなたは私から逃れることはできません

この悪魔はあなたが思っているよりも速いです

誰も私から離れて取得しない理由を学びます

彼らが来ると私は無情だ

私は害をもたらす誰にも簡単に行くことはありません。

あなたはあなたのために最善のものを知っていれば

方法で取得しようとしないでください

私のパートナーと私の！

あなたは、私たちがここにいるの知っていることは決してないだろう

それは遅すぎる方法だ。まで

あなたはdecivedともたらされるでしょう

正義へ！

内の一つは何ができないか、他の1ジャンプ

これを可能にした人々のための

平和のため、正義のために、たとえ何があろうと原因

限り、それは人々のためです。

平和のため、正義のために限り、それは取るように

人のために...

何であろうが平和の道に立っていません

私たちが行くと停止し、それを持っていきます。

最後に、それはそれが起こるだろうと思われる

日常（毎日）

時間では、と私は知っている、この世界は平和になります

将来的には（遠い将来）

作成（および保護）にするには

安全かつ遠い未来...

みんなのために...この青の世界で...

* * *

English lyrics: **Bold= Akuma**, _Italic= Rin_

_You think that you can get away_

_From the ones who found you out._

_There is no way you can get away_

_We've already caught you!_

_I may seem like a innocent_

_Little girl (fu,fu,fu)._

_But don't let my looks fool you_

_I am a threat to you!_

**You're mine, you can't escape from me**

**This demon is more faster than you think**

**You'll learn why no one gets away from me**

**I'm as heartless as they come**

**I won't go easy on anyone who brings harm.**

**If you know what's best for you**

**Don't try to get in the way**

**Of my partner and I!**

You'll never know we're here

Until it's way too late.

You'll be decived and brought

To justice!

What one can't do, the other one jumps in

For the people that made this possible

For peace, for justice, no matter what the cause

As long it's for the sake of the people.

_For peace, for justice, as long as it takes_

_For the sake of the people..._

**No matter what stands in the way of peace**

**We'll go and bring it to a stop.**

**In the end, it seems that it'll happen**

**Everyday** _(Everyday)_

**In time, and I know, this world will have peace**

**In the future** _(In the distant future)_

**To create** _(and protect)_

**A safe and distant future...**

**For everyone... In this blue world...**


	27. Beta Powers

Akuma arrived at an empty warehouse that no one ever uses anymore. _*Wait… is this even the right place?*_ "Of course it is Akuma, you just might be early." He looked down and saw Zatsune, in cat form, sitting next to his foot. "Okay, then let's just go in and…" Just then a Light Bullet flew at them. Akuma's kitana appeared and blocked the bullet with ease. "You'll have to try better than that Hitashi!" Hitashi walked from the smoke with what looks like a gun. "At least your reflexes are okay, Kuma." Akuma glared at her. "Maybe you should try looking before you shoot, you could've killed Miku. Lucky for you that you didn't." The smoke cleared and revealed that Miku was in fact behind him. "Miku-Chan!" Hitashi ran and hugged Miku. "Hi Hitashi, you strong like usual!" Akuma just stood there while Miku and Hitashi talked. Zatsune then cut the conversation short. "Hitashi, Akuma needs training so…" "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Kuma, let's begin. Um… Miku-Chan, you may have to step back to a safe distance from here…"  
~O~O~

Rin walked over to Len's room with a question in mind, hoping it was not true. As soon as she opened the door, she shouted, "Len!" Len was singing the opening theme to "Sailor Moon" and dancing. He stopped when he saw Rin. "Uh… I was just flipping through the channels!" Rin stared at him for a few seconds with a cat mouth and said, "I'll just pretend I didn't see anything. Anywho, is it true that you're dating Hitashi?" Len had to think it over before answering. If he lied and she finds out, then it's bye bye Len. He had no choice. "Yes Rin, Hitashi and I are dating. "Len closed his eyes and waited for Rin to go in a rage. But nothing happened. "Thanks for being honest Len. Bye!" Len opened his eyes to see Rin leaving the room. "Huh? What was that about?" Rin passed by Neru without seeing her next to Len's door. Neru began to text angrily. _*No! That Hitashi girl stole Len from me! Grrr…*_

~O~O~

"Take this!" Akuma dashed at Hitashi, who had a sword ready. Hitashi dodged fast enough that she came out with no cuts. "Come on Kuma, you're still slow. I'm surprised that you didn't get hurt too bad by that bullet. " Akuma looked down at his left arm was grazed. He tried to pull out his wings with no luck._ *Wha… why can't I use my wings?* _ "That's because you can't use the Beta Core yet. At this rate, you may never take on as many Infinites as you did before." _*Crap, she may be right… I have to get stronger for everyone's sake…*_ "Hitashi… teach me how to focus my core." Hitashi smiled. "Okay, but you have to do something for me first. Bring me a basket of sakura pedals." Akuma blinked twice. "Okay… are you hungry or something?" Hitashi stomach growled. "When… was the last time you ate?" Hitashi rubbed the back of her head. "Well… about two years…" Akuma dashed to the nearest sakura tree and filled the basket. He then brought it back to the warehouse, were Hitashi ate all of it. "Okay, back to training!"


	28. New Wings

Kaito was sitting in a chair in his room, eating ice cream like usual. "Man, I'm so bored… There's nothing to do…" Len walked in and saw Kaito lying on the floor. "Kaito… what are you doing?" Kaito looked up at Len. "Don't mine me, just dying of boredom…" Len thought of the situation. "Why don't you go to the ice cream parlor and…" "…get an "all you can eat" ice cream buffet! Len, you're a genius!" Kaito grabbed Len's wrist and pulled Len quickly enough that his feet didn't touch the ground anymore. Wait, I don't have my wallet! Kaito put his down. "Grab it quick, who knows when it closes!" Len grabbed his wallet from his room and Kaito zipped down the stairs, with Len under his arm, pasting Meiko. "…same old Bakaito. Some things never change around here. Well at least Miku's happy thanks to that Akuma guy." She then drank out of a sake bottle she was holding. "Mmm… that's great sake!" Kaito and Len stopped outside the company. "Hey Len… what month is it?" Len checked his cell phone. "It's December… and today is the 23rd." Kaito looked at the ground. "Then that would explain the snow… Ahhh!" He then ran in circles. "What's wrong Kaito?" Kaito stopped and looked at Len with fear in his eyes. "I've got to buy a gift for Meiko or she'll kill me! Do you remember what happened last year?" _*Flashback*_ Kaito was dangling from a rope on the fifth story. _*Flashback end*_ Len remembered that too. "…Then the gift comes first today." They then ran to the closest mall.

~O~O~

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Akuma barely dodged a quick light shot from Hitashi. "If you harness the core, you could have absorbed that and used it on me. We're gonna keep going until you absorb that blast! No resting until then!" Akuma stood up and faced Hitashi. "Right, let's go." A few hours later, Akuma had blocked the blast and only absorbed a small portion of it. Hitashi made a small grin. "Until you can absorb all of it Kuma, you'll have to call me "sensei" okay?" Hitashi then jumped into the air and shot a light beam directly at Akuma. He took the blast full force and started to absorb it. _*Too… much… damage!*_ Suddenly, he absorbed the beam. After a while, she stopped and Akuma was glowing. "Um… Kuma?" Akuma used the absorbed energy for the Spark Drive technique. The rest of the energy made the core react, causing Akuma's wings to appear. Instead of his standard black wings, they were a deep blue. "How did I do?" Hitashi smiled. "Excellent Kuma! It's still a long way before you can completely control your core, but I've done my part. Let's get Miku and get out of here. There's a bunch of bikers close by." When they got to her, the row of motorcycles were knocked over. Miku was standing a few inches from the first one. "Um… maybe we should get out of here… Eeep!" All three of them saw a group of bikers behind them. "DID YOU _*beeps*_ KNOCK OVER OUR BIKES!?" Akuma stepped in front of Miku. "I did, leave them alone." One of the bikers grabbed Miku. "We'll just take this one this one then…" Akuma decked the biker holding Miku while Hitashi was busy shooting at the others. After the ordeal, the bikers drove off, battered and bruised with Hitashi shaking a gun at them. "That's right, you better run!" Akuma walked over to Miku. "Miku… are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. But you're hurt." Akuma had a knife cut along his arm. "It's just a scratch." Hitashi and Akuma unfolded their wings, Akuma picked up Miku bridal-style and they flew off.

* * *

Yes... Biker gangs... anyway, Please review!


	29. Christmas

Akuma woke up to the scent of leeks in his room. He took a careful look on his pillow and saw Hatchune on it. "…Uh…" Hitashi broke down the door. "Time to get up Kuma!" She then stopped and saw Akuma pointing at Hatchune. "Do you know how she got in?" Hitashi glanced around the room. "The window… it's open…" Akuma's window only opens from the inside, so how she got in was a mystery. Akuma and Hitashi slowly and quietly left the room to head to the lobby. Everyone was wearing Santa outfits except Akuma that is. Kaito and Gakupo had to keep themselves from getting nose bleeds from seeing the girls. "Good morning Akuma!" Miku chimed happily. Akuma gave a warm smile to her. "Morning Miku." Hitashi jumped at Miku, completely forgetting that they were both wearing skirts. Kaito couldn't hold back anymore. He had a massive nose bleed which sent him to the hospital. Len, Hitashi, and Rin were talking about New Year's already and what they are going to do. Something caught Akuma's eye. "Miku, what's that?" Miku looked up and saw a mistletoe and also saw Akuma right under it. "That's a mistletoe and this is what happens when you are under one with a girl." She leaned in and kissed Akuma. After she backed away, Akuma was at a loss of words and his face was red. "M-Miku…" Miku then felt something land on her head which caused her eyes to turn into small circles. "So, everything going good?" Akuma looked on Miku's head . "Oh… hey Zatsune." "Well that's a nice way to say hi to a friend…"

~O~O~

Fujino watched happily as she put presents into a bag. "They're all having fun… I wish I could join them but I have work to do… DAMN THIS WORK!" I'll just go after I pack these presents…" She turned around and saw a kid that looked like Akuma but was younger and red. "Oh, hello there little boy, are you lost?" The kid grabbed her skirt and tugged on it a little bit to have her follow him. At first Fujino was confused but then she followed him into a greyed hallway. "Wha-what is this place?" The 14 year old kid answered with a soft voice, "This is the path to Akuma's core…" Fujino's eyes grew wide in shock. "The way to Akuma's core!? So anyone can come here?" Just who are you kid?" The kid turned to Fujino and answered, "My name is Akuma Magatsune, the "Soft" append for Akuma. His "Dark" append has been helping him get stronger. From now on, just call me Magatsune." "Okay Magatsune…" "No one can enter this place but me." Fujino let out a sigh of relief as Magatsune led her out of the room. "Wait, if Akuma's core is grey, then there's still some Omega left…"

~O~O~

Akuma watched as Kaito ate a ten gallon container of ice cream in one go with no brain freezes. "How do you do that?" Kaito swallowed the last spoon full of ice cream and answered, "It's all in the matter of practice." Fujino walked down the stairs to the lobby, carrying the bag of gifts. "Merry Christmas everybody!" She threw gifts left and right, barely missing Akuma and Len. They all opened up their presents besides Akuma, who just stared at it. Miku walked over. "What's wrong?" Akuma looked up at her. "I just never got a present before…" Miku helped him open up the present with a smile. "Fuji-Chan took careful thought into the gifts, I hope you like it!" He finished opening it to find a dark blue hoodie. "Thanks Fujino… And Merry Christmas everyone."


	30. Here to Stay

Akuma walked into downtown Tokyo to see if anything out of the ordinary is there today. While he was walking, he was humming "Koisuru". A small flash caught his eye as he passed by a fresh fruit stand. "…Now what do we have here…" He saw a pair of eyes watching him from a pile of blueberry baskets. Creeped out, Akuma decided not to buy blueberries today. He met Meiko while wandering around the market. "Akuma, how's it going?" Meiko was wearing a red coat that had fur on the hood along with her regular outfit. "Hey Meiko. So what's going on today?" Meiko had an intimidating aura around her. "Kaito came here with me and he just disappeared after five minutes! When I find you Bakaito, you're dead!" Akuma sweatdropped. "I'll leave you to that, I think I'll just go back to the company." Akuma turned to walk away. "Oh and one more thing." Akuma looked over his left shoulder. "I don't quite trust Fujino." Akuma had a questioning look. "Why not?" Meiko shrugged. "Something about is just driving me nuts. I just don't trust her at all." Akuma walked away from her saying, "You have your reasons and I won't judge you."

~O~O~

Zatsune was treading in the snow, in cat form, almost disappearing into it at times. He ran into Luka, who was staring into the cloudy sky. "Ow… I mean "Meow"." Luka looked down at the cat that ran into her leg. "Hm… you look cold. Here's a tuna and a blanket." Zatsune wrapped himself up in the blanket and chowed down on the fish. Luka walked away and she could have sworn she heard the cat say, "Thanks for the fish lady." When he was finally alone, he disappeared into thin air. Back in the inner world, Zatsune overheard Akuma thinking, "If I stay here, I'll only cause trouble for everyone… I'm leaving tonight…" As Akuma stood on the rooftop unfolding his wings, Zatsune appeared in front of him. "Are you really gonna leave, Akuma?" Akuma looked at Zatsune. "You're not gonna stop me, are you?" Zatsune brought out his bow and arrow. "You're not really giving me a choice." Akuma took out his bat. "Fine, if you win I'll stay. If you lose, then get out of my way." They both flew high enough so they won't wake anyone or destroy anything. After a heated fight, Zatsune won with a sharp kick to Akuma's head. "Now you stay Akuma."

~O~O~

Akuma woke up in his room with a headache. He reached for his muffler with one thought. _*If I leave now, what will happen to everyone else?*_ He then left his room and ran into Miku, causing them both to fall over. "Ow…" Akuma helped Miku up. "Sorry about that Miku, I wasn't watching where I was going…" Miku looked up at him with a smile. "It's okay. What's the rush?" Akuma looked back at her, "It's nothing…" Miku hugged him and ran off shouting, "I hope you have a nice day!" He smiled to himself. _*I'd have to be selfish to want to leave now… hehehe…*_ He then looked back to his room and out the window. _*Well… It looks like I've found my new home.*_ In the studio he sung his version of "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku", the song he planned to sing as a farewell song. Except this time he is not leaving.

* * *

A/N: This part is a reminder to keep what you hold dear clost to your heart... or something along the lines of that.

_*Magatsune holds an axe above my head*_

Magatsune: Don't ruin the moment... and put down that Sake.

Okay, okay I'm sorry! Anyway review!


	31. Akuma Nagasaki

_*Kuma has been happier since yesterday; I bet that was Miku's doing. Len-kun is treating me to dinner tonight too! He said it was gonna be some place fancy! I know we'll have fun!*_

[Journal Log #4 Hitashi Nagasaki]

(Knight of Evil/ Aku no kishi)

_" Subete wa joō no hyō! " _

_Tōi ōkokude wa, doko ka tōku _

_Hitobito ga" aku" to yoba reru joō ga atta _

_Kanojo wa gādo no migigawa senchō o motte ita _

_Dare ga kangaenaoshi nashi chūmon ni kōdō shi... _

_Machi no hitobito wa, kare ga chōdo komada to omotta _

_Kare wa saikōdattanode, kare wa saibansho no hōru ni ireta. _

_Joō e no buki o ageru tame ni aete subete no hito _

_Subete fuji owari o mitashite iru..._

_"Watashi wa nani o shinakereba naranai ka shitte iru. " _

_Kare wa dākuburū no" kishi to shite shira rete ita _

_Omoni, kare wa tsuneni chakuyō shita karā no tame ni. _

_Heishi-tachi wa, tan'itsu no sensō ni maketa koto ga nai _

_Nazenara shushō no rīdo de tsuneni atta. _

_Anchisukiru wa yoi shigoto no tame ni kare o shōsan _

_Joō wa nichijō no tomi o motte kare o mukuwa. _

_Aru Ni~Tsu, kanojo wa mananda ao no ōji _

_Midori no kami no josei to koi ni ochita. _

_Ikaride wa joō wa subete kishi o meiji _

_Midoriiro no kami o motsu subete no josei o mitsukete, korosu tame ni. _

_Gādo no senchō wa, utagai no hinto o motte ita _

_Kore wa okonau ni wa tadashī monodattanara... _

_Kishi no rūrude wa, kare no atama no naka o kodama no yō ni. _

_" Watashi wa nani o shinakereba naranai ka shitte iru... " _

_Kare ga hakken shita saisho no ie wa, futari no wakai josei ga arimashita _

_Hitotsu wa shiro kara umare to midori no tata. _

_Kare wa tadashī michi o nokoshite shiraga no josei ni katatta _

_Midori no kami no josei no kami o kabā shi iji suru. _

_Mō junban ni shitagau koto ga dekimasen. _

_Kite nani o shūryō suru tame ni kettei shita. _

_Aka no josei ga arimashita._

Akuma walked out of the studio after doing a PV for Knight of Evil still in armor. "How could they move in this suit? I barely made it though this video…" Fujino walked up to Akuma. "So, how's my knight?" While saying this, she had a cat mouth. Akuma removed the helmet. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out…" He removed the armor, since he was wearing his normal outfit underneath, and felt a gust of cold air. "Ah~~ much better… what's next?" Fujino placed a finger on her forehead in thought. "Actually, there's nothing else for you to do so you're free for the rest of today." Akuma let out a sigh. He walked out of the room… and then it hit him. He didn't hear "Kuma!" all day nor did he see Miku. The company was quiet… even more than usual. _*Where is everybody? Did I miss something big?*_

~O~O~

Fujino watched as Akuma left the building. As soon as he was out of sight, she ran to her office, where everyone was at. "Okay everyone; do you know what today is?" Gakupo answered, "It's New Year's eve." Fujino glanced at Gakupo. "That too. Today is Akuma's birthday. By birthday, I mean the day he was reborn!" Hitashi had a question mark above her head. "So… when he was he actually born?" Fujino looked through Akuma's files. "…um… the files don't save anything on the time before he became an Omega experiment, so we're out of luck there." Miku jumped up as she said, "We can figure it out, and we just need some time." Kaito took advantage of the situation. "Don't you mean more time to kiss him again?" Miku went beet red. "N-no, that's not what I meant!" Everybody laughed.

~O~O~

A few hours later, Akuma came back and walked into the darkened company. "… Fuji-chan forgot to pay the electric bill… that's not like her…" Just them, a small flame appeared before him with a sign that said "FOLLOW ME" in big red painted letters. This added to the curiosity that he already had. He followed the flame to a door that had no sign on it. The flame passed through the door without burning it, this caused Akuma to shiver a bit. Slowly but steadily, he reached for the doorknob and twisted. As soon as he opened the door, the whole place lit up in a big flash. The next thing he heard was "Happy Birthday Akuma!" After awhile, Akuma's eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light. He saw everyone in the room. He smiled and thanked everyone. In the corner was Zatsune, smiling with joy. _*See Akuma, everyone is glad that you're here. Especially that Miku girl.*_

* * *

Knight of Evil English lyrics

"All hail the queen!"

In a distant kingdom, somewhere far away

There was a queen whom people called "evil" She had a right-hand captain of the guards Who acted to the orders without a second thought...

People of the town thought that he was just a pawn Since he was the best he was placed in the court hall. All who dared to raise a weapon to the queen Have all met an untimely end...

"I know what must be done."

He was known as the "Knight of Dark Blue Mainly due to the color that he always wore. The soldiers have never lost a single war Because of the captain was always at the lead.

The guards praise him for a job well done The queen rewarded him with riches everyday. One day she learned that the prince of blue Fell in love with a woman with green hair.

In a rage the queen ordered all the knights To find and kill every woman with green hair. The captain of the guards had a hint of doubt If this was the right thing to do... As the rules of the knight echoed through his head.

"I know what must be done..."

The first house he have found, there was two young women One was born of white and the other of green. He told the white-haired woman to leave right way An to keep the green-haired woman's hair covered.

Unable to follow the order anymore Determined to end what has come. There was a woman in red armor Who was recruting people for the revolution.

Returning to the castle to protect the queen

Who, unknowingly, switched places with her servant.

The knight, who was guarding the door to the throne room,

Waiting for the revolution to burst through the gate.

"I know what must be done..."

Fighting for his life, he protected the queen

The leader of the revolution told him of their cause.

The queen had acted under jealousy and rage

She had to be stopped here and now.

The knight understood the reason why they are there He had to test them to see if this was true.

The "queen" was executed the very next day

All of the guards turned on the knight.

Within hours, the army was destroyed

There were none who can stand against his blade.

He had no reason for staying in the town

So then he traveled to an unknown town.


	32. Until the End

It was New Year's Day and Akuma was standing in his spot on the rooftop. He was pinpointing where the fireworks would be that night. _*Hm… not to the far left… too many trees, Not to the far right either… the buildings will block the view…*_ Then he felt fur touch his left arm. "No use in trying to figure it out before nightfall. Only then will you know." Akuma didn't even bother to look. "Zatsune, right now you sound like an old man." Then silence followed. "Shut up Akuma…" Akuma looked down at him. "You're having a bad day, aren't you?" Zatsune looked up at Akuma with tears streaming from his eyes. "Mean kids tied a can to my tail and laughed as I tried to get it off!" He looked at Zatsune's tail. "Then that would explain the little bit of rope still on your tail. Here, let me get it off." Akuma quickly and softly pulled the rope off. "Thanks Akuma…"  
~O~O~

Fujino leaned back in her chair as she stared at the ceiling. "I wonder how the fireworks will be this year, Luka. Think they'll be any better than last year?" Luka was staring in the direction of the clearing next to the lake. "Sure hope so, last year wasn't so good due to the rain." The door slammed open, causing Luka to jump and Fujino to fall backwards. Hitashi stood in the open door. "Hi Luka-chan, Fuji-chan! So what exactly are fireworks?" Fujino had trouble getting up since she smacked her head on the floor. "Ow… Hitashi, please knock before entering next time." Hitashi just smiled. "Okay." Luka was a little ticked. "You see that clearing over there, that's where they're gonna fire them from." Fujino stood up. "Fireworks are explosives that light up the night sky. They're harmless to an extent." Hitashi nodded. "Okay, thanks!" She then rushed off to Len's room. Fujino just watched. "You know, Hitashi seems to brighten up the place… no matter how weird she may seem." Luka just nodded.

~O~O~

Later that afternoon, they went to the public park. Fujino rented out boats and gave everyone a list. Kaito had to share a boat with Meiko, Hitashi with Rin and Len, Gakupo with Gumi and Luka, Miki with Lily, and lastly; Miku with Akuma. "This list was made randomly so you can't blame me!" Miku grabbed Fujino's arm. "Come with us Fuji-chan!" Fujino was caught off guard again. "You guys go ahead; I'll stay here and lay on the ground." As Fujino watched them float towards the center of the lake, she sat down and dipped her bare feet in the water. _*Trust me, I do want to go with you guys but I can swim…*_ She then started to hum "_Deep Sea Girl"_. In the boats, Rin and Len splashed their feet in the water. Hitashi joined them in their fun. Akuma was quietly humming a song and Miku overheard. "That's a new song, what's it called?" Akuma quickly stopped humming and his face was red. "It's called "Dream"; I heard Fujino singing it and I just picked it up." She grabbed Akuma's hands. "You have to let me hear it, the humming was wonderful." Akuma thought for a few seconds. "Alright, I'll sing it for you. We're far enough away from the land so Fuji-chan won't hear."

Dream: Whisper of time/Yume: Taimu no u~isupā

Yume no naka no yume Jikan uchi ni seikatsu.

Kongo, kako no

Watashi no tame ni sonzai shi...

Odayakana aozora ga arimasu

Kusa no midori to odayaka.

Machi no hitobito Tanoshī mainichi motsu.

Teki to shite watashi wa, watashi wa jinsei o aishi

Shinsen'na kūki o kokyū suru.

Watashi ga shitte iru, shōrai-teki ni

Hitobito wa ikirukoto Chōwa shita...

Kako wa kakodesu

Nani ga okonawa rete ita koto wa rekishidearu.

Anata wa kako o kaeru koto ga dekimasu

Shikashi, soreha subete no mono o henkō shimasu.

Sonzai suru yō ni narimashita

Dakara iku to, anata no jinsei o ikiru.

Saidaigen ni To dewa ima kōkai.

Mirai ga susunde iru Kōka wa gūzendesu.

Shikashi, anata wa yoi chīsana kodomodeareba

Anata no mirai wa akaruku narimasu.

Sentakushi wa anata nodearu

Soshite dare mo imasen.

Tenshi no tsubasa o kika sete

Anata ga sentaku o suru no ni yakudachimasu.

Yoriyoi mirainotameni...

\(^o^)/

The sun finally set and half of the moon was shining brightly in the night sky. Len and Hitashi shouted to the sky, "Bring on the fireworks!" Kaito also added, "Don't hold anything back, and give it the best you got!" Meiko smashed a Sake bottle on his head. "No so loud Bakaito… I have a headache…" On the shore, Fujino took out a walkie-talkie. "Alright, let it rip!" On cue, the fireworks were launched into the sky. During the excellent display, everyone shouted, "Happy New Years!" Akuma watched the fireworks in awe. "Survived another year… not bad." Hitashi looked over to Akuma's boat. "That's right Kuma, still surprised that you lasted this long!" Akuma flew at Hitashi. "HITASHI!" Everyone laughed as Akuma chased Hitashi through the air. Fujino watched, smiling to herself. _*He'll do just fine… as long as he has friends.*_

* * *

_And the curtain falls on this part. Don't expect it to end just yet, the next "Book" is coming out soon. Look out for Infinity∞Hunters!_

A/N: I will only put this ( \(^o^)/ ) in Vocaloid fanfictions only if it has more than three parts. Please review!


End file.
